


cinnamon, spice, and life in a slice

by toast (aone)



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, a croissant n a vaguely-mentioned cinnamon bun if ur into that, reader is a bts member btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/toast
Summary: You don’t pay any mind to the buzzing in your pocket because why would you, when you’ve got such a beautiful view right in front of you.





	cinnamon, spice, and life in a slice

Leaning your cheek into your palm, you study the boy across the table. It’s early morning and the weather is warm, the thin strip of light streaming through the window beside you and into his hair lulling him into a state just out of dozing’s reach. Steam curls out of the mug clutched in his hands and you watch it drift upwards.

“I like what you’ve done with your hair.” His eyes blink open and you smile, ignoring the two pings that come from your pocket. “The curls are a nice touch.”

Taeyong grins then, albeit bashfully, and you feel like a schoolboy on his first date with the crush he’s been harboring since school began.

“You don’t think they’re too much?” he asks, pinching a twirling lock of hair between his thumb and forefinger.

You shake your head and reach out to sweep his bangs aside, your fingers skimming his brow and evoking another shy smile. Taeyong takes your hand in his before you pull it back and presses a kiss to the inside of your wrist—an intimate thing that has you huffing a laugh. He doesn’t let go when he picks up his drink and takes a long sip.

“What did they say when you left so early?” Taeyong asks, eyes shooting to your buzzing breast pocket when it goes through another round. He tilts his head, then his eyes widen with concern, “Or did you sneak out and now they’re worried about where you are?”

Sighing, you pull the device out and frown when Taeyong chuckles. “What?”

“Your cheek.”

“Huh?”

Taeyong pokes your cheek. “Your hand—it left indents.” You scrunch your nose at him when he pinches.

“Meanie! I’ll report you to my hyungs.”

He makes a keening sound and tugs on your clasped hands, but you ignore him in favor of the slew of texts that seem to have no end. This might be a bit of an overreaction on their part. you left a note on the dining table saying you’d be out for a bit, what’s the big deal?

**[07:07am]**  
**seokjin**  
_↳ ARE YOU ON A DATE_  
**yoongi**  
_↳ why is that your first question?_  
**seokjin**  
_↳ I DON’T KNOW ANY OTHER REASON WHY HE_  
_↳ of all people_  
_↳ would be up at SEVEN on a day off_  
**namjoon**  
_↳ it’s called being productive_  
**jungkook**  
_↳ ooooohhhhh_

You snort and keep reading.

**[07:12am]**  
**seokjin**  
_↳ when did u start being so sassy_  
**yoongi**  
_↳ he learned it from me_  
**hoseok**  
_↳ wAIT_  
_↳ we were talking about our boy_  
_↳ who went MISSING_

Taeyong steals your plate while you’re distracted and you whine, pouting when he brings your pastry to his lips and takes a large bite.

**[07:14am]**  
**jimin**  
_↳ why are we freaking out he left a note_

Exactly.

**[07:14am]**  
**hoseok**  
_↳ because he’s a baby!!!!_  
_↳ OUR baby_  
**jimin**  
_↳ he’s 24_  
**taehyung**  
_↳ he’s baby!!!!!!!_  
**jimin**  
_↳ you’re a baby!!!!!!!!_  
**jungkook**  
_↳ does that make me a baby??_

Amazing conversation. Truly riveting. You are so invested that you start typing.

Difficult, with a single hand because Taeyong is still holding your other one hostage.

**[07:20am]**  
**you**  
_↳ ya_

“Can i have some of your croissant since you stole some of my roll?” you ask, flattening your mouth when Taeyong pretends to think about it. You smile sweetly with he cuts off a piece and feeds it to you. “Thaaank yooou.”

**[07:21am]**  
**taehyung**  
_↳ HE A N S W E R E D_  
**you**  
_↳ ew dont do that_  
**namjoon**  
_↳ where are you_  
**yoongi**  
_↳ who are you with_  
**seokjin**  
_↳ are you with someone???_  
**jungkook**  
_↳ are you getting us breakfast_

Oh my god.

Jungkook’s got his priorities straight and you could never be more proud.

**[07:23am]**  
**you**  
_↳ omg please slow down_  
_↳ typig with 1 hand_  
_↳ typikg_  
_↳ damn_

Taeyong laughs at your frustration.

**[07:25am]**  
**you**  
_↳ and im not bring u breakfast_  
**jungkook**  
_↳ lame ok but ARE you on a date???_  
**you**  
_↳ ...  
↳ yea_

Even through the screen you can hear their individual yells.

**[07:28am]**  
**seokjin**  
_↳ ALL OF YOU OWE ME MONEY_

There’s a constant stream of messages after that, arguing against extortion and whatnot, but you simply silence your phone and set it face down on the table. Taeyong looks at you knowingly and the smile on his face is happy—if a little nervous.

“You haven’t told them yet, right?”

You shake your head, readjusting your grip so that your fingers interlock properly this time. He squeezes your hand once and you return the favor fondly.

“They’re probably making bets on who it is, right this minute,” you say, catching Taeyong’s eye with a smile. You lean forward in a soundless plea and he mimics your movement, meeting you in the middle.

His lips taste like chocolate and cinnamon and yeah—it feels like you’re living in a slice-of-life drama.

...at least until Taeyong smiles and you see the smudge of chocolate that stains his front teeth.

“Why are– why are you laughing?”

Taeyong frowns as you wave him off, grinning hard as you reach for your fork. You paid money for this roll so you’re not going to let it go to waste.

“I just... I can’t wait for you to meet them properly.”

He perks up at that. “Next time?”

You look at him and his chocolate-flavored smile and wink.

“Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i'm not dead and i'm capitalizing shit now !!! college is just a pain in the ass and so is writer's block !! and you know what else was a pain in the ass??? formatting the group chat in this fic
> 
> this is loosely connected to [this](https://jokertaeyong.tumblr.com/post/173170210305/hi-um-i-was-wondering-if-i-could-get-a-bts) which i wrote a whole ass year ago


End file.
